fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rebel Alliance
The Alliance to Restore the Republic (also known as the Rebel Alliance and, informally, as the Rebellion), was a loose alliance of planetary, system, and sector level resistance forces formed in direct military opposition to the Galactic Empire. It was originally formed by a group of Loyalists, united by Galen Marek, determined to preserve the ideals of the Universal Republic. The Corenllian Treaty and the Declaration of Rebellion formally organized the alliance, and the crest of the Marek family stood as the symbol of the Alliance. Although it had fewer troops and resources when compared to the Imperial Military, the Alliance possessed a strong will to fight, dedicated soldiers, and brilliant commanders. Even though the Alliance won the Battle of Yavin and beaten the Empire off of the planet Toprawa, Galactic Emperor Palpatine, the ruler of the Imperial Galactic Empire, manipulated the Rebel Alliance, and, at the Battle of Endor, it was brutally defeated. The Imperial Galactic Empire captured all the rebels, and executed them, inculding the Old Republic Loyalists who formed the Rebel Alliance. Alliance to Restore the Republic Politcal Information Type of government Resistance Movement Founding document Declaration of Rebellion/Cornellian Treaty Consisution Alliance Charter Head of State Chief of State Head of Government Chief of State Commander-in Chief Alliance Commander Executive Branch Chief of State, Alliance Cabinet Legislative Branch Advisory Council Societal Information Capital Various inculding: Chellia, Brigia, Orion IV, Dantooinne Offical Lanuages Universal Basic English, Imperial Basic English Currency Alliance Credit National Hoilday Alliance Union Day Historical Information Formed From * Delegation of 2000 * Corenllian Resistance * Elderaanian Resistance * Mon Malamari Resistance * Chdrilan Resistance * Duron Resistance * Separatist remnants * Kota Militia * Jedi Order * Order of the Sith Lords some Date of establishment 2 B by the Cornellian Treaty Date of fragmentation and dissoultion 4 A, by the Galactic Empire =History= Early Foundations It is difficult to pinpoint the exact moment when rebellion against Emperor Palpatine began, but its earliest known roots existed shortly before the end of the Clone Wars. By this time, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had accumulated a massive power base, and had passed the Sector Governance Decree, installing his own officers and troops on Republic worlds. Senators such as Bail Organa and Mon Mothma saw this as a move towards dictatorship, and not as a way of reinforcing democracy. Meeting with other trusted Senators, Organa and Mothma formed the Delegation of 2000, arguably the first organization to which the future Rebellion can be connected. Members of the Delegation drew up a petition, attempting to force the Universal Chancellor to lay down his emergency powers and pursue a more peaceful resolution to the war. Palpatine rejected this, however, and soon after, transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, installing himself as Galactic Emperor with the support of much of the Universal Senate. Many of those who had signed the Petition of Two Thousand were imprisoned, killed, or forced into exile, though Organa and Mothma managed to elude Palpatine's attention—in part thanks to the advice of the late Padmé Amidala, who had pleaded with Bail, during the very session of congress that saw the birth of the Empire, not to attract attention to his secret resistance. Bail had agreed, and, slowly, he and Mon Mothma began to build a de facto underground resistance to Palpatine's regime. Armed Resistance In the following years, as Palpatine's Empire grew in size and power, small resistance cells began to spring up on planets across the Universe. These small and unorganized groups periodically raided Imperial installations, including sabotage that directly affected the Imperial construction of the Death Star. These groups were a mixed bunch, ranging from loyalists still holding on to the ideals of the Republic to former Separatists. As these early resistance cells became known to one another, former enemies became unexpected allies. Some raids were led by Jedi, determined to make a stand in the Dark Times. One former Jedi and Republic officer, Ferus Olin slowly gathered remaining Jedi and a slowly growing resistance movement that spanned the Universe. Massacre at Orman When Imperial warships under the command of Wiluff Tarkin landed on top of protesters against high Imperial taxation, killing hundreds, many in the Universe began to wonder if this new Empire was in fact malevolent. Many career officers whose service records stretched back to the Republic, like Jan Dodonna, resigned or retired from Imperial service. Bail Organa, long opposed to armed resistance began to rethink his own role in the scheme of the brewing rebellion. Yet, with so many countless cells of rebels unorganized and uncoordinated, there seemed to be no chance of mounting a serious resistance to Emperor Palpatine’s regime. Cantham House Discussion between Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis continued at the Cantham House Meetings on Imperial Center. These meetings were informal, designed to gauge the respective leaders' commitment to open rebellion. Mon Mothma of Chdrila was by far the most outspoken critic of the Emperor, having been forced to go underground to avoid capture or death by Imperial agents. It was a last minute call from her friend and colleague Bail Organa that spared this future matyr of the Universe. It would take a coordinated alliance of rebels to fully pose a threat to the Empire. Birth of the Rebellion During the Purge, Darth Vader had secretly raised an apprentice named Galen Marek, codenamed Starkiller. Plotting to overthrow Emperor Palpatine, Vader used Starkiller as his personal assassin to kill fugitive Jedi in preparation for the coup against Palpatine. Around the same time, Senator Bail Organa came in contact with Jedi Rahm Kota, using the Kota Militia as a temporary minor rebellion. This rebellion raided several Imperial targets, eventually attacking the TIE Fighter Construction Facility over Nar Rhaddaa. Vader used this as Marek's final test, before officially knighting him. In the ensuing battle, Kota confronted Marek in a lightsaber duel, where he was blinded when his own lightsaber was forced into his eyes, then thrown through the overturned glass ceiling into Nar Rhaddaa's atmosphere - but not before Kota foretold a future to Marek in which Kota would be of utmost importance to him. Following the assassinations of Shaak Ti and Kazdan Paratus, Emperor Palpatine discovered Marek and ordered Vader to kill him. But Vader made it seem like he killed his apprentice, having him recover on his science vessel, the Empirical for six months. When Marek awoke, Vader told him they must distract the Emperor's spies by gathering the Empire's enemies. Feeling that Kota may help him, Marek went to Nar Rhaddaa to seek out the blind, Force-severed Jedi. Eventually, Marek caught up with Kota in a bar on Bespin. Kota said that he lost contact with Bail after his mission. On Mashyyyk, Bail's daughter, Princess Leia Organa said that her father went looking for Shaak Ti on Relucia, but had been captured by her fallen Padawan, Maris Brood. Marek saved Organa and let Brood go. Afterwards, Organa said they must show that the Empire is weak and Vader suggested he destroy a Star Destroyer shipyard above Raxus Prime. Cornellian Treaty The shipyard's destruction brought together the three main resistance forces: Chdrila, Elderaan, and Corenllia and signed the Cornellian Treaty. The Treaty was named for Garm Bel Iblis, as the Senator of Cornellia, who had organized and personally guaranteed security for the three groups attending the meetings that led to the signing of the Treaty. This was the founding document of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or Rebel Alliance, and set out the structure and framework of the Alliance. For the first time, scattered resistance groups began to unite and form into a real threat to the Empire. It was during these meetings that the Declaration of Rebellion was ratified. Mon Mothma was selected to be the Chief of State for the new Alliance, though this would cause some considerable friction between her and Garm Bel Iblis. However, Bail Organa was able to keep the peace within the Alliance. Despite the fact that it was still small and woefully outnumbered, the Rebel Alliance was finally a reality. But unfortunately for the Rebels, Darth Vader and Imperial troops arrived at the signing to arrest the Senators. This plot to organize Imperial opposition was actually a plot by Emperor Palpatine to gather all resistance spearheads into one location and that Vader had no intention of killing Palpatine yet—at least, not with Galen. PROXY distracted Darth Vader, with a very bad imitation of Obi-Wan Kenobi using the lightsaber Kota had dropped during the Imperial arrest, long enough for Marek and Juno Eclipse to get away, but the Senators were captured and taken to the under construction, Death Star I to be interrogated, tortured and then publicly executed infront of quadrillions of beings to crush other dissidents. Marek, in an attempt to free the Rebels, infiltrated the Death Star. There, he liberated the Rebel leaders, defeated Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel, and fought Emperor Palpatine to a draw. In the end, Marek sacrificed himself to allow the Rebel leaders to escape. To honor their friend, the Rebel leaders agreed to use his family's crest as the symbol for the Alliance. New allies and weapons The most notable equipment contributions included the defection of some Incom Corporation staff and all relevant material involved in the development of an advanced starfighter, the T-65 X-wing, which was acquired at the Battle of Fresia. With this advanced fighter, Rebel pilots had a clear advantage over the more numerous yet unlifesupported TIE fighters. Mon Mothma then secured an alliance with the Mon Malamari, who openly joined the Rebel Alliance and used their renowned skill in ship construction to supply badly needed capital ships that could take on the Imperial Navy. Their considerable fleet of Mon Malamari Star Cruisers gave the newly formed Alliance substantial firepower. Part of the Alliance's strategy was the doctrine of space denial. That is, the Alliance would attack Imperial shipping in hit and run raids; both to disrupt Imperial supplies and operations, and to confiscate desperately needed materials. In these situations, their fighters had hyperdrive capability along prearranged routes which would allow this kind of harassment and escape before the Empire could react. Destruction of Elderaan Because several key Alliance figures were held prisoner on it after the signing of the Cornellian Treaty, the Alliance learned of the construction of the Death Star, an enormous terror weapon capable of destroying an entire planet, intended to secure the Empire's power. An operation headed by Princess Leia was successful in retrieving the schematics of the station, but Darth Vader discovered the act and captured Leia. In an effort to get the young princess to divulge the location of the secret Rebel base, Grand Moff Tarkin threatened to destroy her home planet of Elderaan. Yet, even after Leia gave him the location of an abandoned Rebel base on Dantooinne, Tarkin ordered the Death Star to fire its primary weapon—a planet-destroying superlaser. Leia watched as billions of her fellow Elderaanians were murdered by the vicious superweapon. The Alliance would use this act as a propaganda tool to recruit more people into its ranks. A New, but failed Hope Even though smuggler Han Solo, Jedi Knight-in training Luke Skywalker, and some others came to the Alliance, it would be a failed hope. Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader killed Luke, using their powers of mainpulation to lure Luke into their trap. Universal Civil War The Alliance, at the battle at Yavin, failed to destory the Death Star, even though it destoryed hundreds of TIE Fighters and staved the Death Star away. Because the Empire knew of its base location, the Alliance fled to Hala as a tempoary base, then settled on Wild Space planet Hoth, an Imperial presence world, yet with low Imperial forces on the world. Even though members Luke, Han, and Leia suceeded in many missons, the Empire pressued them, gathering more information on the Rebels. The Empire driven the Rebels across the Universe, beating them off many worlds. However, the determination of the Alliance allowed many more planets to join it. However, using its opressive and manipulative nature, the Empire convinced many people to join the swoelling ranks of the Imperial Miltiary. Loss at Hoth The Alliance lost at a major victory to the Empire when the Hoth Base, Alliance's High Command's main base of operations on the not highly Imperial presence planet Hoth, was discovered by an Imperial Probe Robot and overun by Darth Vader's forces. In the ensuing battle of escape, the Alliance used its Ion Laser Weapons to destory most of the Star Destoryers in orbit, therefore punching tempoary holes allowing the Rebel's craft and starships to escape. The Alliance became forced to scatter. This became a dark time of the Alliance, as billions of the Alliance's men and equipment was lost, as well with the Empire now hunting it down. Rebel hero Han Solo was caputred on Cloud City, with Lord Vader freezing him and handing him over to Boba Fett, which handed it over to Imperial related crimelord Jabba the Hutt. Darth Vader's fleet destoryed over half of the Alliance's forces, and the Empire raided and plundered many of its operation bases. The Vergerro Asteroids, an Alliance space shipyard field, was destoryed, therefore effectively draining 68% of all Alliance supplies. The Empire also launched pursuits of many Rebel leaders, and attacked many Rebel starships. Death at Endor The Empire launched construction of a more powerful and larger Death Star, as part of a scheme to destory the remnants of the Rebel fleet. The Alliance amassed its entire fleet, assembling it on the planet Suulst. Emperor Palpatine himself was there to see the final construction of the station. At the Battle of Endor, the Empire attacked in three waves: the first captured Rebel & Ewok allied operatives on Endor, the second came from the Death Star itself, destorying and damaging Alliance starships, the third protected Imperial starships while sending out thousands of Tie Fighters and Bombers attacking in eighteen waves. Nearly all of the Rebels were destoryed, with the remnants captured and executed. Emperor Palpatine then held a personal execution of all Rebel fleet commanders and state leaders, and had the Empire take back all Rebelled systems and planets. The Rebel Alliance was truly dead, and Emperor Palpatine's rule fully consolidated. Billions of planets now cower before his rule. Almost all of the Emperor's enemies are finally wiped out, and barely anyone dares to oppose the Empire. The Alliance is suceeded by the Rebel remnants. =Civil government= The Alliance civil government was responsible for handling the numerous jobs of any planetary civil government—including protecting the Alliance peoples, revenue gathering, maintenance of vital services, foreign relations and defense. Many of these functions were left to each member world or government of the Alliance, such as Mon Ralamari or the Atrivis sector. The civil government of the Alliance was broken down as follows: ' The Chief of State' The Chief of State was the head of the Alliance. Essentially an elected dictatorship, the Chief of State had virtually unlimited power over the Alliance in order to "win democracy". Elections were held every two years, though in practice this was only a formality as Mon Mothma had unanimous support amongst the Alliance members. According to the Cornellian Treaty, the position of Chief of State "will be abolished when the Emperor is deposed, killed, or resigns his position of power." However, Chief Mothma was captured and executed by Emperor Palpatine himself. ' The Advisory Council' The Advisory Council was composed of representatives of seven Alliance governments who had given the most lives in battle to defeating the Empire. This council was the primary advisory body to the Chief of State, responsible for approving or disapproving the proposals of the Chief of State. Furthermore, the Advisory Council had the right to dismiss a Chief of State with a two-thirds majority vote, providing a check to the powers of the Chief. During most of the history of the Alliance, worlds like Elderaan, Dac, and Sullust were members of the Advisory Council, due to their extreme devotion and high losses of life suffered in Alliance service. ' The Alliance Cabinet' The Rebel Alliance Cabinet was the device from which the Chief of State could maintain and run the Alliance. Each member was selected by Mon Mothma for their devotion, intelligence, and ability to get things done. The Cabinet was composed of the following ministries: Minister of Finance—responsible for overseeing Alliance funds. Minister of Education—maintained Alliance Intelligence and oversees propaganda. Minister of State—handled relations with other non-member governments. Minister of Industry—controlled all Alliance factories and production. Minister of Supply—maintained supply chain for Alliance military forces. Minister of War—advised Chief of State on directing Alliance military forces. The Allied Commands The Alliance Allied Commands were the individual governments of worlds, organizations, and groups that were members of the Alliance. Each Allied Command varied slightly depending on how each member world was organized, though in practice Allied Commands mimicked the structure of the Alliance government. Allied Commands ranged from member worlds like Mon Ralamari or Elderaan to whole sectors like Atrivis or Churnis. Alliance military The Alliance military was charged with defeating the forces of the Galactic Empire and bringing down the Emperor’s reign of power, a task to which all Rebel military personnel pledged themselves. But, they failed, and all soldiers of the Alliance Imperial prisoners. =Astrography= The Alliance, even though lacking the size and resources of the Galactic Empire, held two hundred thousand member planets, eighteen thousand protectorates, nineteen thousand colonies, one thouand governorships, one million allied states, and ninety thousand occupied states, spearading across the Universe, mostly from the Colonies to Unknown Space. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Star Wars